Of Books and Broomsticks
by decaf-latte
Summary: very random CHr ficlet.. Set in PoA, probably going to be AU, if continued. I might continue if people like it...and if my muse permits. Contsructive Critiscism please!
1. Of Witches and Seekers

A/N: I know they arent really in character, but its fun to write them like this, and the books don't really talk about Hermione acts with boys besides the trio, so its possible that she would say/do _some_ of these things... I don't know. Well, actually, _I_ think they're in character, but a friend of mine who read it for me didn't agree...Whatever, I had fun writing this.

And I know I'm not supposed to do this, but Anna Leese and Stellaluna don't have accounts, so here are your replies:

**Anna Leese: **Thank you! Yes, you really need an FF account.. let me know when you make one!

**Stellaluna: **Thanks! I agree...Cedric/Mione forever!

**A/N 2: This is the first chapter! I messed it up! See my profile for a complete explanation if you really want. shrug**

"Hi, you probably don't know me, but—

"Cedric Diggory, prefect, Hufflepuff seeker, and comes to library to do homework and avoid his fanclub." Hermione arched one eyebrow.

"Wow. Okay, my turn. Hermione Granger, brightest witch at Hogwarts, top of her class, and spends all her free time in the library, unless she is getting into trouble with her two best friends." He smirked. Hermione sighed, knowing why the 5th year had come to the hostpital wing.

"Harry's doing alright, but he still hasn't come 'round yet, so we're just waiting. Ron went to go get food." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Ah, well that's good. I'm really sorry, it wasn't fair, and there really ought to be a rematch." Hermione waved him off,

"Oh honestly, it was hardly your fault, Cedric. Besides, theres still a chance at Gryffindor getting the cup this year. The team isn't too devastated."

"Oh, yeah? I hear Wood's trying to drown himself." Hermione snorted.

"Yes, well that's just Wood. Absolutely insane, takes everything personally, and a bit dramatic." Cedric grinned at Hermione's analysis of Wood's personality.

"Yeah, he looked about ready to murder me when I caught the snitch." Cedric grimaced.

"It was a nice catch, and you played very well today, especially considering the conditions. I think your team deserved the win." Hermione argued. Cedric turned slightly pink.

"Thanks." Just then, the Weasley twins showed up, and upon seeing Cedric, got distinctly threatening looks on their faces, which did not bode well for anyone the look was directed at, being, of course, Cedric.

"I think now would be a good time to—"

"Run for it? Undoubtedly. So I'll see you around?" Hermione nodded and hid her smile. The twins approached her, and Fred, or was it George, looked slightly disappointed, and George, or maybe it was Fred, distinctly muttered "Good riddance" under his breath.

"The rest of the team is coming up in a bit" Gred commented. Forge grinned.

"Bearing food, I might add." Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys and their appetites_. Shaking her head, she went back to her book, but if someone had looked at her, they might've noticed the smile lines around her eyes, and the way her mouth turned up slightly at the ends, hinting at an affectionate smile.

**A/N: Y'all know the drill...review please! And thank you to everone who reviewed last time...it makes my day..haha, no life, I know.**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Milli**


	2. Of Goblins and Giggling

A/N:

Alright, I was struck with the impulse to write a fic featuring, of course, our favorite lonely ship, mione/ced. Whole sentences in italics are Hermione's thoughts. Bold are cedric's thoughts.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR...y'all know it.

Hermione sighed. The history of magic project was beginning to take its toll. She opened yet another dusty tomes and sneezed.

'_Honestly.'_ She thought to herself. _'you'd think they'd have come up with an anti-dust spell or something'_ She let out another sneeze and sniffled. _'Ahhh! Not another cold.'_ She knew very well that she hadn't fully recovered from the one she had just a week and a half ago, but she had had a Transfiguration quiz the next day, and needed to study! She couldn't stay in _bed_ for a whole day, just _lying_ there!

As she turned the page in her book, she inhaled to keep herself from sneezing again, and accidentally inhaled a cloud of dust. Her eyes watered, and she coughed loudly, grateful that the library was empty, save Madam Pince. Or so she thought…

The book on goblin enslavement was so hideously _tedious_. As much as she believed in equal rights, the book was like a History of Magic lesson in writing. In a moment of inspiration, Hermione flipped the book over to look at the cover. She snorted with suppressed laughter. The author was one H. A. Binns. Rolling her eyes, Hermione set herself to the task of notetaking.

She knew she would thank herself later, when all the students would be in the library finishing their homework on Sunday, and she had gotten everything done that Friday. Besides, she hardly had a need for 'date night' as the Hogwarts students had dubbed Hogsmeade Fridays. Inwardly, Hermione shuddered.The idea of dating one of the boys who had recently expressed an interest in her in _that_ way was enough to keep her in the library for the rest of the year.

Besides, she wasn't in the habit of pretending. Sure, she told the occasional white lie, but pretending about ones emotions was quite a different matter. And she NEVER lied to teachers.

By now Hermione had been lost in thought for about 20 minutes. So caught up, she hadnt noticed a somewhat bemused looking Cedric Diggory standing right in front of her. She dropped the book. The 1089 page, 6 inch thick _History of Goblin Captivity, Enslavement_

_And Emancipation_. Yes, that book. She dropped it.

Now, Hermione was hardly what you would call graceful. She had taken roughly a year of ballet, because all little girls want to become ballerinas, right? But this didn't help. No, Hermione was definitely a klutz. Tripping, falling, bruising, breaking, spilling, dropping, you name it and shes done it a million times. She could trip over absolutely _anything_. It didn't help matters that she usually had a bookbag slung over her shoulder that weighed 'a bloody ton' in the immortal words of Ron Weasley.

Introspectively, she was getting distracted incredibly easily. Especially for her. Normally she could concentrate very well. Back to the present, Cedric was still standing in front of her. Waving his hand in front of her eyes. And asking if she was alright. Despite herself, she was slightly amused. Generally this behavior annoyed her to no end. His expression was, however, admittedly quite comical, and regardless of the fact that she didn't approve of his 'fanclub' (not that she blamed him, he was a bit like Harry in that respect. Although definitely more experienced…but of course Hermione hadnt been paying attention…) she couldn't help noting that he was rather good looking. Mentally, Hermione slapped herself. _NO, bad thoughts! Baaad Hermione!_

She shook herself out of it again and said

"Oh!" _Brilliant, Hermione. Absolute genious._ _Oh, shut up. Honestly, its not like we care what he thinks._ _Getting slightly schitzophrenic here, are we?_ _I don't know. Are we?_ _Totally._ _Okay, Hermione Granger does not say totally._ _So what if I do_? _Ugh. I give up. See? I cured you of your schitzophrenia! Says who? Me. But if I'm talking to you, and you're me, then techinically I'm still schitzophrenic. No, you're just talking to yourself._

"Hello.." He trailed off slightly, wondering what she was thinking about. It was obvious that the Gryffindor was deep in thought, and Cedric found himself wondering precisely what was so captivating. He took the opportunity to subconciously study the 5th year. Hermione, meanwhile, wasn't as preoccupied as she looked. She was merely trying to think of something remotely intelligent to say, whilst frantically trying to think of what he had said while she was off in Oz. It didn't escape her that he was watching her with the oddest expression on his face, a mix of curiosity and amusement, which, she couldn't help but notice, made him look even more dashing than usual. _Dashing? Aha! I tooold yoooou...Told me what?You faaaaaaaaancy him... _ Had the voice in Hermione's head been a real person, she would've stuck her tongue out at it. However, it wasn't, so she didn't.

"Hello; Oh! I'm so sorry, did you want to sit down? Here, I'll move.."

"No, no, I _was_ wondering if I could sit here, but you stay, really, It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione sat back down and moved a few of her books over so he could sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks, really, I don't want to disturb you, or anything." Cedric looked rueful.

"I was having difficulty concentrating anyway, to be honest." Hermione laugingly admitted. Cedric smiled and opened his Transfiguration text. Not 20 minutes later, Hermione was disturbed from her ahem research by the sounds of tittering coming from approximately 5 aisles over, in the flying section. She looked up, unnerved, to see Cedric also, looking somewhat ruffled. Hermione frowned at the sound of the giggling getting closer. Cedric, however, was looking increasingly alarmed.

"How close are they?" He whispered urgently.

"About 3 rows over." She replied in an undertone. He cringed visibly,and Hermione couldn't hide a small smile. Cedric shot her a mock glare, and she smiled back sweetly.

"Right," he said, as the voices drew nearer.

"Time for drastic measures" Hermione barely had time to stifle a giggle before Cedric had grabbed her hand and pulled her under the table, along with any evidence that they had previously been sitting at the aforementioned table. As soon as he looked around, he groaned inwardly.

**Should've gone with the bookshelf thing...No, cause then you wouldn't be under a table with possibly the smartest girl in school. Not to mention prettiest. Hey, arent we dating Cho? Technically we arent, because I havent asked her to the next Hogsmeade trip yet. Well, you were _supposed_ to ask her to the trip _tonight_ but _no_, you were too _chicken_.**

Cedric was too affronted at the fact that the voice in his _head_ had called him...oh wait. That made him insane, didn't it? He supposed it did. Cedric smiled bemusedly at the voices in his head.

Hermione saw him smiling and idly wondered what he was thinking about. His hand was over her mouth and his other arm was crushing her to him. She didn't think he'd noticed that he was still holding her to his chest in what felt like a death grip, and yet was far to comfortable to be called one. She could feel his heart beating through his robes, and suddenly grasped what being this close to him was doing to her.

She tried very hard _not_ to think about the fact that since she was so conveniently pressed against him, she could now had positive proof that Mr. Diggory did, in fact, have very nice abs. She smirked at the thought of telling her roommates this. She and Lavendar and Parvati had developed an interesting friendship, and although they werent very close, the three were good friends in their own way.

In order to distract herself, Hermione looked at the books on the shelf in front of her.

_A History of Great Goblin Rulers, Goblin Societies of the 19th Century, _it went on, and on, and on. ALL of these were by the same H.A. Binns. Hermione was beginning to wonder what it had been like for Professor Binns, whos was obviously related to this author. She shuddered, and tried to focus on something else when she realised that the giggling had stopped. Cedric seemed to notice this at the same time, and let go of her.

"Well, that was close." He sighed. Hermione glared at him.

"Aren't you going to explain?" She demanded, attempting to force her hair back into its messy bun. Cedric laughed.

"To be honest, I just didn't feel like dealing with them right now." Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"Bad day, then?"

"Not so much, just the need for a bit of peace every now and then." Hermione snorted.

"Not bloody likely, with your whole fan club following you around. They seem to have discovered that you like the library." He grimaced.

"Yes, well hopefully the hiding has thrown them off the scent." Cedric said, smiling mischeiviously. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so let me know what y'all thought!**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Milli**


	3. Of Cho and Chance Encounters

**A/N: Hey y'all. I finally updated it, sorry it's so short, it was a good place to break, cause the next chapter is kinda...unplanned. haha. Don't forget to review. Happy reading, hope ya like it. :D**

"Mione! Wait for me!" The third year turned to face the fourth year.

"Oh! Hello, Cho." Cho ran to catch up to her friend clad in scarlet and gold, huffing.

"'Lo, Mione. Geez, you walk fast!" The shorter brunette laughed.

"You're the one with longer legs, Chang." Hermione returned. Cho laughed.

"Be that as it _may_, _Granger_, you have significantly more lung power than I, what with all your speed talking."

"The girl should be a lawyer." Ginny commented, coming up alongside the two. Cho looked at her quizzically. "A what?"

"A lawyer is a muggle professional who solves other people's problems." Ginny explained. "...Right." Cho said, still looking somewhat puzzled.

Suddenly, Cho gasped. "Teeth check!" She whispered urgently to Hermione, while trying to frantically smooth her already perfect hair into place. Hermione pronounced her all clear, and laughed at her friends apprehension. Shaking her head, Hermione muttered, "And all this for a _guy_." Exasperated, she began to walk off. "NO!" Cho grabbed Hermione's arm and behan to walk briskly towards the wall of the courtyard.

Cho pulled Hermione down and opened her bookbag. Sighing, Hermione sat down beside her friend and pulled a book out of her bag. Ginny, following closely behind, was keeping them informed of his every action in an undertone.

"Hes swalking towards their usual place. Hes laughing. Hes sitting down" "Usual place?" "Affirmative" With Cho interupting occasionally. Rolling her eyes, Hermione immersed herself in her story. (Well, half, as she always kept an ear open to what her friends were up to, just in case they needed some saving.)

6281 words and 98 pages later, She heard; "Hes coming this way!" Cho, who appeared to all the world to be deeply focused on her Tranfig essay, started, then blushed, and went back to reading the same line, for the umpteenth time.

"Such a studious friend we have, wouldn't you say, Gin?" Hermione smirked. Cho slapped her and sent Ginny a warning look. "Yes, definitely a true Ravenclaw." Ginny sported a Cheshire Cat-like grin.Cho heard a step behind her. Groaning inwardly, she turned to face him.

**A/N: Mwaha. Somehwat of a cliffie. I'm not going to tell you who he iiiiiiiis (must be read out loud in singsongy voice to get full effect.) Until you revieeeeeeeew. I know, I know, I always hate it when people do this. But seriously. Is five too many? C'mon. 3 then. 3 reviews and I'll update, kedokes? Love y'all!**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Milli**


	4. Of Draco and Debates

**Hey y'all. I finally posted. Let me know what ya think!**

_Hermione's POV_

He liked her. I knew he did. I knew it. There was no way he'd like me. She sighed resignedly, and went back to her book, sensing Cho's anticipation. Oh well. She was happy for Cho, really.

_Uh huh. Of **course** you're happy for her. YES. Of course I am. She's one of my best friends. Mmhmm. Right. So you're not jealous at all. 'course not. Why would I be? Why am I asking the voice in my head why I'm...AHHHHH THE VOICE IS TALKING AGAIN! Hmm. Maybe this is a sign. Better think about this logically. Or, Better yet, you could listen to what I tell you. I'm sorry, what 'THE VOICE' as you have so unoriginally dubbed me, says. Nah. You sound like Ginny. You probably share a great many of her opinions. Therefore, I do not need another Ginny, much less one **inside** my head. Except that you need me, otherwise you'd never get anywhere. Uh huuuuh. Sure. Besides, I know who you liiiiiiiiiike. _She was about to stick her toungue out at the voice-who-sounds-like-Ginny in her head, but that would be odd. And dangerous, most probably. Cause she might end up choking herself. Most probably. Anywho, she wasn't helping the situation any by just sitting here and listening to the voice-in-her-head-that-sounds-like-Gin ramble on and on about _him_.

He watched her walk off, with dismay and hurt and bafflement swirling uncertainly in his storm coloured eyes. _What did I do? She's obviously put out about something. What could I have done? She's only known me for...well, I don't know quite **how** long she's known me, but we've only actually **formally** met about 4 days ago. What could I have done to offend her in four days? Well, you just sat down next to her. Maybe she **doesn't like you that way**. _The thought hit him like one of Professor McGonagall's sharp raps to the head when he wasn't paying attention. Wincing, he shook the thought and smiled and Cho and Ginny.

"So, did anyone get the Muggle Studies homework?" Cho nodded. "We just needed to write an essay on the uses of computers." Cedric groaned. "Brilliant. I hate technology."

"Well, why don't you ask Mione to help? After all, she would know it better than anyone, wouldn't she?" Cedric looked at Ginny curiously, wondering if she knew anything. The second year looked perfectly earnest, and he sighed. "Well, I would, but she seems to.." He paused, grimacing, "...dislike me.." He finished. Ginny looked at him consideringly. She was quite sure that he felt something for her friend, despite whatever people might say regarding the handsome prefect and Cho. "Hermione's been going through some...stress...lately. She may not feel about you the way you think she does." Ginny remarked, choosing her words carefully. Cedric nodded and bent over his own Transfig homework. As he chewed his quill thoughtfully, Ginny smiled to herself, watching him.

_Hm. He likes her. He must. Now how to bring them together, 'cause I know she likes him. Or I think she does. Lets see...library...hm. This is very...convenient. She laughed. Or would've. But laughing at the thoughts in you head, while not as insane as laughing at the **voice** in your head, was still pretty weird. Although, if you were laughing at the thoughts in your head, it was still a voice, technically. This could go round in circles forever. Fortunately, Ginny had more important things to do than to contemplate whether her own thoughts qualified as a voice, and therefore laughing at her thoughts made her insane. Such as go eat chocolate. She supposed she would do that._ Standing, Ginny gathered her bag and began to walk off. "Gin?" Cho ventured. "Yeah?" "Where're you going?" "Uh...find Mione" She muttered, leaving Cho with Cedric.

_Well, this is awkward. Huh. It wouldn't be so awkward if you **talked to him!** Anyways, its time for class. Ugh. Potions next._

Cho stood up, said a quick, (and barely audible) goodbye, to Cedric as she headed off to Potions. Cedric, truth be told, hardly saw her go. Mechanically, he rose and started in the direction of the History of Magic classroom.

After Hermione left them, she had gone to the library to sit and think. So far, her thoughts were just as muddled as they had been earlier. With a start, she realized she had 3 minutes to get to class. She set off at a run towards Greenhouse 8.

_Oh, you idiot. You need to pay more attention to what time it is, instead of thinking about him for the entire break. _ Hermione found it increasingly alarming the number of times she had almost tried to stick her tongue out at the voice in her head. She supposed she really ought to see someone, before she really did stick her tongue out at herself, and someone saw her. And sent her to an asylum. Or counseling. Actually, if they sent her to counseling, it would achieve the same result. Most probably.

At the entrance of the greenhouse, she ran into Neville. "Hallo, Nev." She said, somewhat distractedly. "Nervous?" The two of them had just started to take Advanced Herbology. (It was only 7th year level.) Hermione, because her time turner permitted it, and Neville, because Professor Sprout had recommended it. "Just a bit." He smiled nervously at her. She smiled back. "Me too, actually." She confessed. She had never been all that comfortable around larger groups of older students, and she always felt as though she couldn't make eye contact.

The crowd outside Greenhouse 8 was made up of 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, with the exception of Neville and Hermione, of course.

"Good midmorning, students!" Professor Sprout greeted them cheerily. "Ah, good, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, good to see you!" She turned and addressed the seventh years. "Class, these two students have come up to our level on my recommendation." Still smiling brightly, Professor Sprout pulled out her reading glasses and examined a list floating in front of her, ignoring the murmur of her students.

"Let's see, Miss Granger, you will be paired with Mr. Shepard, Mr. Longbottom, you will be paired with Ms. Patil. They will assist you in understanding and getting caught up with the class. Neville gave Hermione a scared look, as he was a bit antisocial.

Hermione, however, completely missed his look of terror, because she was looking at a boy in Gryffindor, who, now that Neville thought about it, looked quite a bit like her. In fact, they could be related! He hadn't known she had relatives at Hogwarts. If she did, would mean she would no longer be a muggle born? Neville looked back and forth between the two. They did look alike...He shook his head. He was confusing himself.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned, to find himself face to face with Pria Patil. She smiled at him, and he smiled back shyly.

Hermione & Ian

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Mr.-I-go-to-Eton." He had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well, its not like I could just up and say, Oh yeah, I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and--- what are you laughing at?" Hermione shook her head, laughing too hard to respond at the moment. Luckily, no one had noticed, as most people (cough cough) were doing what they were supposed to be, Herbology.

Finally, she managed..."well...No...I mean- I wasnt laughing at you, I know you couldn't've, but its not like you didn't know who I was! Anyway, I was just making fun." She explained. "So why didn't you say anything? We've already established you knew who I was. You couldn't be –that- out of it." Ian laughed. "You've got a point there." She rolled her eyes. "Very funny." He grinned. "I try." She wondered how it was so easy to talk to him.

"Hey, Ian, I didn't know you had a half sister!" A blonde girl came up to them. He had a very confused look on his face. "...I don't." he told her, glancing at Hermione, who was frowning, trying to figure out what she meant. The blonde girl looked from him to Hermione and back. "But aren't you two—" She paused. Hermione and Ian shook their heads. "Yeah. This is Mione. She's not my sister, or my half sister, or my step sister or anything else with the word sister in it." He told the blonde girl. "Ah. Right, sorry bout that." The blonde girl walked away, blushing slightly. Hermione looked after her strangely. "What on earth...?" Ian nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Well, best get started, then. Today we're supposed to be working on growing tomatoes." A slow grin spread across Hermione's face. "Killer tomatoes?" She asked. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Ian said. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." She grinned. "Nope, just regular tomatoes. Did ya know they supposedly have magical properties?" Hermione hazarded a guess. "Telepathy?" He blinked. "Well, yes. How'd you know that?" She shrugged. "Must've read it somewhere." He laughed. "Of course." She hit him playfully, and they got to work.

Neville's anxiety was quickly wearing off, and he was actually enjoying himself quite well. Pria Patil, he found, was quite nice, and possessed a bit of a green thumb. When he mentioned this to her, she burst out laughing, and said, "Why thanks, Neville, but its nowhere as green as yours." They both laughed, and Neville found he felt as at ease as he usually felt during Herbology.

Too quickly, the period was over, and it was time to clean up and head off to lunch. After they had been dismissed, Ian and Hermione could be found walking to the Great Hall, heatedly debating several different subjects, both muggle and wizarding, and all at the same time, not to mention practically at the speed of light, as though they were trying to be as indecipherable as humanely possible. (But, _of course _they weren't.)

The two sat down at the Gryffindor table and continued their debate. They were attracting a mounting deal of attention, as a 3rd year girl speaking very very quickly with a 7th year guy, plus the fact that they looked like they could be related and no one had noticed the similarity before, was definitely perplexing most people.

Around them, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Parvati had come to sit down and, they'd hoped, eat their lunch in peace, or relative peace. Suddenly, both Hermione and Ian stopped abruptly, as a sneering voice remarked. "Huh. Well look at that. Mudbloods do mix." "Shove off, Malfoy." Ian said, smiling brightly at him. "Else I'll be happy to introduce you to the dragon-cat crossbreed I've created." His evil scientist laughter was quite convincing. Malfoy looked puzzled. "But that's impossible." Ian's smile was starting to look a bit demented. Grinning even wider, he shrugged. "Your call, _Drakie._" Draco scowled. "C'mon boys, lets go." He and his cronies made an exit. At that exact moment, Ron looked up from his lunch. "D'you reckon there might be a way to kill him without anyone getting mad at us?" he asked. "Yep. Kill his parents first." They all laughed, and left the table, Ron, Harry, and Hermione to DADA, Ginny to Transfiguration, and Ian to Charms. As the trio left, Ron remarked, "Y'know, I could definitely get used to that Ian guy." Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

**So, what did y'all think? Too weird? Too freaky? Too un-Mione/Cedric-y? (Don't worry, the latter is coming soon.) I didn't really like this chappie too much, but whatever. My brain is fried 'cause we had a science exam today, and I'm pissed off at my mum and my sister and certain others. Its really getting to me. Anywho, review! (Please please please. Reviews make my day, and I'm having some seriously crappy days lately.) **

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Milli**


End file.
